


The Pirate's Conquest

by Fierysky



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Team as Family, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Captain Daisy Johnson is about to make a deal with the devil,  thief Robbie Reyes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [5+1 QuakeRider Alphabetical Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074509) by [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy). 



> I am pretty much inspired by all the stories done by @Agentmmayy! However I love the idea of a pirate AU for Robbie and Daisy :) Please check out the original because I see it as the beginning of this story!

**_The Hula Girl ship,_ **

**_Port Royal,  Jamaica_ **

 

“Bring him to my quarters,”  Captain Daisy Johnson told Mackenzie, her second in command. “I'll deal with him there.”

Her heart was hammering in her chest, as she held the gaze of the bound man in front of her. His eyes were black, like his hair, and the glare he was sending her way should’ve made her look away.

But she didn't.

Not with the way his muscles flexed as he struggled to free himself, or the proud stare, even though he was at her mercy, gagged and on his knees.

Daisy’s eyes danced; would he be at her mercy in her bedroom?

She glided closer and knelt, so they were eye to eye. She could smell his lime and verbena aftershave, and the tang of salt. Did he go swimming that morning in the ocean? Would he go naked, like her?

She pulled his gag down, shivering when she inadvertently touched his face. 

Roberto Reyes, infamous thief that was the bane of the Spanish Armada, and the British Navy. And handsome as sin, now that she'd seen him in person. He was bronzed, like a God, and chiseled like one.

“Are you always this belligerent, Señor Reyes?” Her gaze flitted to his lips. They were set in a harsh line, but soft and immensely kissable.

“Mister is just fine,” Reyes growled, with the flat vowels of the Colonies, just like her. His eyes sparked fire. “Why don’t you let me go?” he taunted. “And see how belligerent I can be?”

“Captain, I can take care of this bandit,” Mackenzie stepped forward and reached for his rifle-cutlass that hung at his waist, an invention courtesy of Fitz and Simmons.

Daisy held up her hand, not breaking eye contact with Mr. Reyes.  “Bring him to my quarters,” she repeated, her mouth lifting upward.  “Thankfully the bounty on his pretty head is superior to his thieving skills.” And she rose, smirking when he gasped, trying harder to break free.

The ties were another invention of Fitzsimmons’; the more he struggled, the more he would be entangled.

The wretched day was finally looking up.

* * *

 

“Captain, I think we should confer with the crew,” Mack pulled Daisy aside after depositing Reyes in her quarters.

“We eat on the hour,” Daisy agreed. “Let's do it then.”

Mack nodded, off to below stairs in their ship. The ship’s cook Trip was a magician in the kitchens; too bad he would get seasick in rough weather. They'd docked longer than usual after his last bout of sickness, which was when Reyes struck, trying to steal their cargo,

“We eat in an hour, Captain’s orders,” Mack reminded him. “I’ll send Flint to help you carry the food.”

Trip looked up from the bubbling pot he was stirring and grinned. “I got you, man.” He had the lyrical tilt of the islands, Grenada to be exact,  and the easy-going attitude to match. “Tell the Captain to expect a meal to transform her life.” And he went back to his pot, adding some seasoning that he had procured the last time they were in India.

Mack grinned in return, always happy to be around the man who stayed with his daughter Hope and made sure she was situated when he couldn't.

* * *

 

Daisy sighed as Mack left. As the only female pirate captain sailing the high seas, she had a reputation to uphold, and stealing from a pirate ship _should_ be punishable by death, this was the code they all lived by.

If word got around that she had mercy on Reyes, she and her crew would be branded as soft and become a target.

“I can't have them get hurt because of me,” she murmured.

She tilted her head to the sun, and took off her hat, letting her hair catch the breeze. She'd taken to a life on the seas as a way to locate her parents, running away from the St. Agnes Home for Girls.

Her eyes filled with tears. It’d been over a decade since she’d cut her hair and bound her chest to look like a boy, then stowed away on that ship for England.

She'd found her parents all right. Her father was now in the penal colony in Australia after killing her mother a week after Daisy found them in China.

Now that the fantasy of her parents was laid to rest, she only had her crew, her true family. 

“And I can't let them down.” Daisy wiped her eyes and put her Captain’s hat back on, glancing at the blue sky.

Time for luncheon.

* * *

 

**Dining quarters**

“I could use his bounty to engineer new defenses for the ship,” Fitz mused, rocking back in his chair. He regularly skipped meals and eyed the food with distaste.

“I'm working on long-term food preservation methods for our voyages,” Simmons added, breaking a piece of bread. “The gold would be useful.” She buttered the bread and offered it to Fitz, who accepted it. 

Mack remained silent, but they all knew what he'd use the bounty for. His daughter, a house slave, was still on a plantation in Jamaica. “There should be honor among thieves,” Mack finally said. “Or we're no better than him.”

Daisy nodded at Mack; he was their moral compass.

“Let me talk with Reyes first.” She met everyone's eyes. “I'd rather lose the bounty if we could get a better long-term arrangement.”

“Have him steal for us? Brilliant!” Jemma had a devious streak that was equal parts unnerving and delightful. Fitz glanced at her fondly. 

“I mean, ask him to join our ship,” Daisy smiled at Jemma. “We just lost Bobbi and Hunter.”

“But May and-" Fitz interrupted.

“No. We don't involve them.” Daisy shook her head. “Let them rest. They've done so much for us.”

Her crew nodded. Phillip Coulson and Qiaolan May would always be their last resort.

* * *

 

Daisy breezed into her room,  she didn't come this far on the open seas by being afraid.

Mack had dumped Reyes unceremoniously on her bed, and poor man, he must’ve been staring at her mahogany wardrobe for the last hour.

She winced. Being free and on the seas was in her blood, and she wouldn't wish the torment of being restrained on anyone, even an enemy. He appeared to be sleeping, which meant the son of a bitch was alert.

“I know you’re up,” she announced. “Luncheon was just served. One of my men shall bring a plate to you.”

He opened his eyes, but remained silent, stubbornly looking away.

“I'll let you go,” Daisy offered. “If you help me with a problem of mine.”

He ignored her, and Daisy fought the irritation. Was he disrespecting her because she was a woman?

She stalked over to Reyes and pulled his gag down, rougher than necessary.

“You’re at my mercy,” she snarled. “Look at me when I address you.”

He lazily looked up, meeting her eyes. “I’m looking.”

“Why are you stealing from pirates?” She frowned at him. "You must know that's punishable by death. Whether we catch you, or any Royal Navy."

Reyes blinked, then looked away, his face shuttering. 

Daisy narrowed her eyes, and pulling out her knife, she placed the flat of her blade on his face, the silver against his golden skin.

“Stealing should result in death, Mister Reyes,” she repeated. “Do you have anyone who’d mourn you?”

She didn’t expect his response.

The color drained from his face, and his lips parted. “I can’t die now,” he hesitantly met her eyes.

“Then start acting like it.” Daisy pressed the blade into his skin. She had no intention of hurting him, but it was important that he respect her.

“You could’ve killed me by now,” Reyes observed shrewdly. “What do you want from me?” He'd been a thief for years now, there had to be a reason why Captain Johnson kept him alive. 

“I need to lose my virginity.”

Robbie's jaw dropped as her words sunk in. “What-?”

“Can you do it or not?” Daisy flushed and tilted her blade into his skin. How embarrassing, throwing herself at a bandit, and hoping he'd want her. 

“I-" Robbie saw Daisy's red cheeks and thought about his baby brother, who was in the only school for the handicapped in New England. "Yes."  Gabe knew nothing about how his tuition was paid, and he'd keep it that way. 

Daisy nodded, satisfied with her negotiating.

 They would meet later that night, then she would be rid of this privateer with the enigmatic eyes.

And her virginity. 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Later that night**

Robbie glowered, tugging at the restraints on his wrists. He was now tied to an intricately carved teak chair, however with a better view of the room. Damn that impertinent Captain and her request. Robbie wasn't an innocent and had been in enough whorehouses to know the act, he’d just never done it before. As a bandit, keeping his head attached to his body had been a top priority, not giving in to base desires.

The marble and bronze French clock on the sideboard ticked on ominously, echoing the beat of his heart. At first, he was expecting to be rescued by his contact in Spanish Town, but as the seconds and minutes melted away, pooling into hours, he was facing the realization that he was truly alone.

"I can't die here," Robbie muttered. He hadn't seen Gabe in over a year.  Tendrils of sadness crept into his chest; he missed his brother, with his too smart mouth, boisterous laugh, and innocence. Gabe truly believed the world was a fair place, that if he worked hard enough, good things would come his way.

 _"_ You will have the world, baby brother," Robbie vowed. It was his fault that he got caught and by a _woman_ no less.

He steeled himself as he checked the time again, it was after 9 pm.

“Hurry up, woman,” Robbie growled, training his eyes on the moving pendulum. “So we can get this over with.”

The ticking of the clock was the only response. 

* * *

 

Mack was on night watch, his rifle cutlass at his side. He exhaled, closing his eyes, as melancholy washed over him. The night was inky black, and when the bright stars winked playfully at him, it reminded him of Hope. He bit his lip as a tear fell.

The crew all thought he loved night watch because of his protective nature, but his reasons were more selfish than that. He never wanted them to see him cry.

He missed his daughter deeply, and sometimes he thought the emptiness in him would swallow him whole. But he couldn’t let it; Hope wasn’t free and he’d agonized over stealing her away. But what life would that be? Could he raise her on the high seas? She was a house slave but educated with the master’s children and from all reports, she was whip-smart, already helping with household accounts. Her mother couldn’t publicly acknowledge her but the other slaves made sure she was cared for.

And he just talked the Captain out of the bounty on Reyes’ head, because of _honor_.

His weapon fell to the ground as heaving sobs racked his body. What type of father was he, talking about honor when he was a pirate who couldn’t protect his own flesh and blood? He allowed the grief to come, careful to not make any noise. He’d perfected crying silently. He wiped his face, as he tilted his back up to the stars. Hope could be looking at the very same stars he was, he thought.

“I miss you, baby girl,” he whispered aloud, hoping his words could take flight on an errant breeze and make its way to her.

* * *

 

There were many words to describe Spanish double agent  Elena Rodriguez- dangerous, idealistic, practical, beautiful. But right now, as she hid in the shadows aboard _The Hulu Girl,_ she was indecisive. She had a clear view of the big man, and a flying knife to the neck would ensure his death was quick. But then the cloud covering the moon sailed away, and she saw his silvery tears in the moonlight. What pain did he have that brought him low?

“I need to get Reyes out,” she fingered her blade, as she continued to watch the man. He was easily over a foot taller than her and built like the marble statues in her Uncle’s Palace back home.

She’d paid Reyes to steal from Captain Johnson, failing to tell him that the cargo included treasure valuable to the Spanish crown, and now the blasted man got himself caught.

“Never send a man to do a woman’s job,” she thought.

But when the man dropped his weapon, pain evident on his features, she cursed the soft feelings that came.

He was wiping his face now, and her heart ached at the deep breaths he took, to calm himself. She did the same when no one was looking.

He shook his head as if to clear it, as he turned towards her direction.

Elena stilled, as she crouched behind the wooden boxes. There was no way he could see her.

“You can come out,” his deep voice shook away the quiet. “I know you’re there.”

Elena made a split second decision. His weapon was still on the floor, and she could end this charade with hers.

She stood up slowly, clutching her knife tightly.

“It took you that long to know I was there?” she smirked, approaching him, twirling her knife. “Does your crew know they sent the slowest person on watch?”

Mack hid a smile as he took in the tiny woman approaching him. It was laughable, that their enemies thought such a little thing could do any damage.

It his last thought before he passed out. He didn’t even see her coming when she attacked.

* * *

 

“Daisy, you're doing _what_?” Jemma's mouth was agape. “I thought you wanted Reyes for the crew?”

“Yeah, I do,” Daisy wrung her hands. “But you of all people should understand! He was there. I was there. We were in my bedroom. I have my problem?”

“Your _virginity_ is not a math equation to be solved,” Jemma was resisting to urge to shake her friend. “And I don't understand. I may have-” She bit her lip. “I may have- pushed things along with Fitz. But I didn’t bloody extort him!”

Daisy snorted. “You would have if you thought it would work.”

Jemma’s eyes glistened. She’d never realized how much Daisy didn’t understand about romantic relationships. Her best friend was so worldly, so brave, yet so innocent.

“Fitz and I, we’d known each other for ages. Loved each other as friends and colleagues,” Jemma reached over and grasped Daisy’s hand. “Suppose you go through with this. How could Reyes then be a part of our crew?”

“It'll be perfect for me, Jem,” Daisy assured her friend. “He's a stranger, so no hurt feelings. And he’s a man, so none on his end.”

“Oh, Daisy,” Jemma sighed, pulling her into an embrace. “There is so much you don’t understand.”

“Are you going to help me or not?”  Daisy flushed. She hated how sometimes she felt inadequate around Jemma.

“Well, I don’t want you getting a disease. Or an unwanted babe,” Jemma said practically, as she broke their hug. "Sponge for you. French letters for him." She went to her chest of drawers and pulled out a wooden box.  “Lubrication maybe?" She frowned as she retrieved the contents. "I wonder what the size of-”

“Okay, I got it from here,” Daisy grasped the items and dashed to the door.

“Wait!" Jemma called after her. "Make sure you insert the sponge prior to-” 

“Bye,” Daisy slammed the door shut.

"This isn't good," Jemma was staring at the closed cabin door with something akin to terror. There was more to lovemaking that the mechanics, but she didn't even go over that with Daisy. Her friend was raised in a Catholic orphanage, and the Catholics were practically medieval when it came about the intimacy between men and women. 

"I need to stop them," Jemma clenched her fists.

She would be damned if her best friends first time would be with some foreign thief who wasn't smart enough to evade capture.

* * *

 

"Jemma, _we're_ foreign thieves who weren't smart enough to evade capture," Fitz rolled his eyes at his wife. "Remember how we came aboard Daisy's ship?"

"Had you listened to me, we would've been Scot free," Jemma grumbled. "And we're scientists, not thieves."

"I gladly sail the high seas as a pirate under Daisy," Fitz said, cheerfully as he disrobed for the night. "She lets us be. We should do the same for her."

Jemma softened.

Fitz was so bloody brilliant but as a young man, he didn't know how to navigate society. He was ostracized in school because of his accent and awkwardness and not having a father. His self-confidence had taken a hit, but here on Daisy's ship? He blossomed. He was always tinkering with new designs and was close friends with the entire crew.

 "Had you been born a man, you'd be a professor at Oxford ages ago," Fitz continued as he neatly put away his clothes. "We shouldn't judge Reyes for his circumstances."

"I'd rather be a woman," Jemma teased.  She walked over to Fitz, and kissed him gently."Thank you for always seeing the best in others. Even me."

"I love you," Fitz closed his eyes, and nuzzled his cheek against hers. "Sometimes I think it's not fair how lucky we are. But you deserve it."

"As do you," Jemma nestled into him. "I want Daisy to have that."

"Daisy is a woman grown," Fitz replied, sensibly. "She can make her decisions, and stand by the consequences."

Jemma sighed, knowing her husband was right. 

"Now if we can leave Daisy to her night," Fitz led Jemma to the bed. "So we can have ours."

Jemma giggled as she slid under the covers. She loved it when Fitz had the best ideas.

* * *

 Daisy was in front of the door to her quarters when she heard Robbie's voice within. 

"Hurry up, woman." He sounded angry. "Let's get this over with."

She glanced down and froze. She was in men's clothes, holding the wooden box from Jemma's room, and she had a thief tied to a chair. So she could use him to lose her virginity.

"What am I doing?"  Daisy whispered, her fingers trembling.

Since she'd started her monthlies and no longer looked like a child,  she'd had to fight off unwanted advances from men old enough to know she was a juvenile.

Was she no better?

"He's a grown man," Daisy muttered. "He didn't have to say yes." A nagging voice reminded her that he had no choice with a blade to his throat, but she pushed it aside.

As Captain of _The Hulu Girl,_ she always put everyone's needs before hers, to ensure they were happy and healthy.

Tonight, she would be selfish and take what she wanted. 

* * *

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena makes a promise to Mack, and Daisy and Robbie argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to @fangirl_extraordinaire with help with Spanish :)

Port Royal, where _The Hula Girl_ docked, was one of the more colorful cities in colonial Jamaica. Here, prostitutes and pirates went to the market alongside British and Spanish gentry, and as long as the French were scarce, all was good.

Elena Rodriguez was a Creole born in the New World and had spent her adulthood proving her worth to her family in Spain. They thought her inferior, with her too sallow skin, and accented Spanish, but with the current tensions in the Spanish court, she would seize the opportunity to make her mark and prove her loyalty.

But as she looked at the fallen giant, his skin reflecting the shining stars in the night sky, she questioned her methods for the first time. He wasn’t dead, the knife that punctured his skin merely had a sleeping drug, but she’d hurt him.

“ _Lo siento_ ,” she murmured, wiping the wetness of his cheeks. His skin was as soft as it looked and her stomach fluttered when she stroked his face. “Sleep well.”

She drew a deep breath and clenched her fists. She just needed to free Reyes, relieve him of the cargo he’d stolen for her, then leave as quickly and quietly as she came. Slowpoke man would be okay.

“Wait,” he stirred, his eyes fluttering open.

Elena cursed herself. Of course, such a large man would’ve needed a higher dose of the sleeping drug. She was reaching for her backup knife when he spoke up again.

“Promise me you will look out for my daughter if I die." He was grasping her hand now, her small one engulfed in his large one. “Leave the others alone. They’re good people.”

Elena’s eyes widened. “I’m not here to kill you,” she said, her chest tightening. “Just take what is rightfully Spain’s.”

“Promise me!” He was grimacing now, but his words were a command, not a request.

Elena respected him for it, this was a good man. “What’s your name?” she asked, standing up.

“Mackenzie. Friends call me Mack.”

“Mack,” Elena tested out the name. “I won’t hurt anyone. I promise.” She turned to leave, her all-black outfit blending in with the dark night.

“One more thing,” Mack’s eyes were closing down now. “Why you needed my name?”

A quick smile flashed across Elena’s face. “So I can tell everyone about the Turtleman I met guarding the _Hula Girl_.”

Mack snorted, as sleep overtook him. He should’ve gotten her name, he thought. She’d get on well with Hope.

* * *

 

Daisy marched into her cabin, head held high as she carried the box from Jemma.

She faltered when Reyes scowled. Maybe she didn’t think this through; inserting the sponge would be awkward with Reyes glaring as if she was the source of the plague.

“Sorry about the confinement,” she apologized, locking her cabin door.

“I can’t help you if I’m tied up,” he said archly, and Daisy’s first thought was that she needed him to stay tied up for as long as possible. He looked ready to strangle her.

“You’re not helping me,” she lied, placing the box on her chest of drawers. “I’m probably helping you.”

Reyes raised an eyebrow.

“I bet it’s hard finding a good woman on the seas,” Daisy pushed on. “That you can-” she paused. “Have a good time with.”

“I don’t see any _good women_ around,” Robbie threw the words at her.

“Consider it a blessing that your blood isn’t staining my floor,” Daisy shot back, as she kicked off her boots, and set her hat down.

“My apologies, Captain.” Robbie rolled his eyes. “Thank you for not murdering me in cold blood. My body is now yours.”

“You are insufferable.” Daisy unsheathed her knife and stomped over to him. “Are you always this talkative to the person that saved your life?”

Robbie, who’d never ever been accused of being talkative in his life, snorted.

“Can we please get this over with,” he asked, feigning boredom. “My foot is falling asleep. And my hands are numb.”

“Not surprised you're a weakling after seeing your sword fighting,” Daisy muttered, moving closer to her prey. She bit back a grin at her thunderous expression.

“What?” she blinked innocently. “My chief engineer can last longer than you in a battle. And he’s a university man.” She smiled winsomely as she untucked her shirt.

“I specialize in hand to hand combat,” Robbie defended himself, looking away from her state of undress. “And I would’ve beat you if we weren’t matched with swords.”

“Beat _me_ ?” Daisy rose to his bait. “Might I remind you, Mister Reyes, that you’re bound in _my_ room?”

“Bet you can’t do it again?” Robbie raised a haughty eyebrow. Being an older brother, he knew all about how to riling up an opponent.

Daisy narrowed her eyes, the bastard was making fun of her.

Without thinking, she grabbed him by his shoulders and tossed him on the bed.

“What are you doing?” Robbie complained, as his face hit the feather bed, piled high with pillows. _Just like a woman, impractical ,_ he scowled as he smelt the jasmine-scented sheets, and sunk into the impossibly soft mattress.

His thoughts froze when a blade pressed to his neck.

Daisy brought her weapon down his chest. “You’re no use tied up, remember?” she smirked, cutting his bindings free.

A dark thrill coursed through Robbie at how she maneuvered the weapon and when she straddled him, his blood heated.

“Thanks,” he said grudgingly, stretching when his hands were free.

“Don't do anything foolish. Else I'll have to tie you again,” she ordered, but the bossy tone put Robbie on edge. He pounced, knocking the blade away then flipped her over so he was on top.

“You son of a bitch!” she snarled, as he pinned her arms. “Get off me!”

Robbie grinned as a devilish urge to needle her rose. “This is why women don’t belong on the seas,” he cheerfully bound her hands, while she gasped. “Too trusting.” He fixed her beige shirt that was gaping open revealing delectable nipples. “Nothing personal. I just need my cargo.”

“That’s _my_ cargo, you thief,” Daisy spat. “You stole it from me!”

“And _you_ stole it from the Spanish,” Robbie stuffed her mouth with a binding, and after checking his handiwork, he doffed an imaginary hat. “My regards, Captain. I can see why you’re a virgin at such an advanced age.” And he crossed the plush carpet in the spacious cabin to the door.

Her bed was a majestic canopy with tall teak pillars and gauzy white curtains, and the way he’d arranged the pillows, if anyone checked on her, it would look as if she were laying with someone.

Whistling, Robbie opened the cabin door and he hadn’t taken two steps when he collided with a couple hurrying to the Captain’s rooms.

“You’re already done?” the petite woman glared at him, her clipped tones frosty. “That didn’t take long _at all_. Where’s Daisy?”

“Daisy?” Robbie’s blinked, the delicate name at odds with the pirate who’d had him beaten and bound. Also, what type of strange crew did Captain Johnson have?

“Doesn’t look like a thief,” the man next to her frowned. “Or a debaucher of women.” His accent was Scottish, and he rubbed his scruffy beard thoughtfully. He looked over Robbie’s shoulder and into Daisy’s cabin, where faint muffled sounds could be heard. “Say, is Daisy tied up?”

“Ugh, _Fitz_ ,” the English woman elbowed her man. “Maybe that’s what he’s into. You like it when-”

“Jemma!” Fitz spoke over his companion, his cheeks red. He turned to Robbie and nodded at him, man to man. “You and Daisy aren’t- erm, we’re not interrupting any activities-?”

“Oh no!” Robbie raised his hands defensively, finally getting their meaning. “No, no, no. This isn’t like that. I’m just seeing myself out.”

“Ok good,” Fitz nodded decisively. And pulling drawing a fist back, he punched Reyes square in the jaw, knocking him out.

* * *

 

“¡ _Madres_!” Elena exclaimed as she came upon the Captain's cabin.

Reyes out cold on the floor, while in the distance on a canopied  King sized bed, piled high with fluffy pillows, two pale faces hovered over Captain Johnson untying her, chattering a mile a minute, while the good captain was cursing a blue streak about making Reyes walk the plank.

“This ship has interesting characters, ” Elena muttered, thinking back to gentle Mack who she’d left on the deck. But this was no time for soft feelings. She pulled out her pistol and then strode into the cabin.

“ _¡Atención_!” she stepped over Reyes’ body and cocked her weapon. “Do as I say and no one gets hurt.”

Three pairs of eyes looked at her in dismay. “Who are you?” they echoed in unison.

“ _Yo soy_ Elena Victoria Rodriguez,” she announced proudly. “And I am here for what’s mine.”

“Is that thief yours?” Daisy growled, pointing to Robbie, prone on the carpet. “Because you can have that impertinent, ill-mannered-”

“Just because he doesn’t want to sleep with you-” Jemma spoke up.

“You did capture him, can’t blame the man for being irritable-” Fitz added. Sure, he punched Reyes for tying up Daisy, but men needed to stick together when there were headstrong women around. 

"Really?" Daisy snapped. “Whose side are you on?”

Elena lowered the pistol and looked on in fascination as the team descended into squabbles.

“He can hardly give consent if you hold the power, Daisy,” Jemma lectured. “Saying yes under duress can hardly be-”

“If I were a thief, I’d probably _want_ to be taken under duress,” Fitz said thoughtfully. “Might be nice to have someone take over.”

“I’m not a sack of potatoes,” Reyes groaned, and rolled to his side, finally getting up. “No-one is taking me.”

“Nobody wants you,” Daisy grumbled, still upset at how he spoke to her earlier.

“Nobody wants you, either,” Robbie shot back, and Daisy had to be physically restrained by Jemma and Fitz, while Elena turned to Robbie in indignation.

“First you get caught retrieving my items, then you insult the lady?” she waved her gun. “Everyone knows you’re a virgin, Roberto.”

“He’s a _virgin_?” Jemma, Fitz, and Daisy recoiled at the bombshell at that moment a large blast sounded, and the ship rocked.

“What is that?” Elena gasped when the ship rocked again. 

"Canon fire. We need to move before they reload." A change came over Daisy as she rose to her feet and crossed to her wardrobe, her movements quick and decisive. “All hands on deck,” she ordered Jemma. “Bring me Mack.”

“Aye, Captain!” Jemma hurried out the room.

Daisy strapped on a leather sash to hold the weight of her weapons, then a red bandana to keep the hair and sweat out of her eyes. Munitions would mean a Navy would be involved, which meant heavy fighting was on the way.

“Fitz, ready the weapons you’ve been working on,” she instructed. “But ensure we take no lives. Make sure Trip is at his post.”

“Aye, Captain!”

“My crew is under attack,” Daisy spoke sharply to Elena and Robbie. “They are my priority. Leave now or I will cut you down to protect them.” And she unsheathed her saber, her weapon of choice for close combat.

“I will fight with you,” Elena put her pistol away, and readied her knives. Whoever was attacking would be able to board _The Hula Girl_ because she’d incapacitated  Mack. Helping Captain Johnson was the right thing to do.

“Same here,” Robbie rolled his neck. He needed to get paid for this job to send money back for his brother. He couldn’t leave now.

Daisy nodded. “I don’t know what’s out there, but I’m your Captain now. Give me your trust and I will protect you with my life.”

And donning her hat, she stalked out her room, ready to do battle.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! feedback is always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my beta Alina! She is at @marvelthismarvelthat :) I am at @whistlingwindtree on Tumblr! :)


End file.
